


Not Gonna Wait Forever

by gpachance



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Cinema Bizarre, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Clubbing, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpachance/pseuds/gpachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Joe and Strify are past friends...and lovers. However new people have come into their life since then and both know exactly how to gain their new loves' attention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Wait Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Fake fake and more fake!

What a fucking night! The music still pulsed through his veins as Strify moved off of stage. He grabbed an ice cold bottle of water and chugged it. He whimpered feeling the liquid soothe his hot, dry throat.   
“Hello, Tommy.”  
Tommy froze on the spot. He recognized that sultry voice that dripped with a German accent. Could it be?   
He got his answer when he slowly turned to see who was standing behind him. He felt a smile curling his lips. “Strify.”  
The younger blonde man was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a black leather jacket and black, skinny jeans that hugged his slim and perfect hips. His lips curled into a sexy smile.  
Fuck, he still looked gorgeous as ever and Tommy fought to control himself as he crossed over to stand in front of the man. “It’s been a long time.”  
Stirfy nodded as he reached up to gently touch Tommy’s blonde fringe. “You’re still beautiful as ever, Tommy Joe.”  
Tommy grinned as he let the younger man run his hand down his chest. He didn’t object when he felt it wander below the waist and slipped his fingers under his belt. He pressed his lips together as he felt Strify’s long fingers grip his cock.   
“Still so hard, Tommy Joe,” he sighed. “And so big.” He looked up at him with a smirk curling his lips. “Like a baby arm holding an apple?”  
Tommy chuckled and gripped Strify’s wrist, pulling it out of his pants. “You read my Twitter more than I thought.” He reached up and brushed a strand of blonde hair away from Strify’s face. “But there’s…someone else in my life right now.”  
Strify grinned. “Adam?”  
Tommy lowered his head and nodded. “Yeah. He doesn’t really…know it yet…”  
Strify smirked and shook his head. “C’mon, Tommy Joe. Adam knows you want him,” he said with a shy smile. “Just like Yu knows I want him. Except I haven’t exactly approached him yet.”  
Tommy nodded understandably. “I know what you mean. I haven’t said anything to Adam…officially! I’m not even sure how to get his attention.”  
Strify looked up at Tommy; a slow grin appearing on his young face. “Well…both of our boys are into the same thing, yes?”  
Tommy gave him a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”  
“You know…leather and lace?” Strify said with a wink.  
Tommy stared back at Strify for a moment and then gasped. “Oh…oh my god! Are you…really, Strify? I don’t know if I can pull that off.”  
Strify reached down to take Tommy’s hand. “Come back to my hotel with me, pretty. I’ll teach you.”  
**  
It took a couple of hours to get everything right but as the sun set and the night club opened, the two blondes were ready to get it on. They made their way from the hotel room to the nearby club where Yu and Adam were present; probably already drunk. The club was nearby so the boys walked; ignoring the strange looks that were thrown their way from the way they were dressed.  
They arrived just as people were filing into the club. They both slid out of the cab and Tommy was lingering while Strify trotted ahead of him.  
“Hurry up!” Strify beckoned for Tommy to follow him.   
“Hold on I’m fixing my boot!” Tommy lift his left foot and reached back to fiddle with the heel on his suede high heeled boot.  
Strify sighed, marched up to Tommy, and grabbed his arm. “C’mon we don’t have all night.”  
“I feel so awkward.”  
Strify swung his friend around to look at it. “Well you LOOK great.” He reached up to pat his tiny ponytails. “Trust me. He will love it.  
Tommy smiled and reached up to give one of Strify’s cheerleader pony tails a soft tug. "And Yu?”  
Strify grinned and pressed his forehead against Tommy’s. “Trust me,” he whispered, “I know for a fact that Yu will love it.”  
**  
The music was so loud and the atmosphere was smoky. Tommy squinted through the throng of people dancing or standing around drinking and laughing. Strify reached back and grabbed his hand to lead him through he crowd until they reached the bar. He looked up to see Adam sitting at the bar. His back was turned towards them but Tommy knew it was. Strify winked at Tommy and disappeared within the crowd; promising to be back. Tommy put his hand on Adam’s shoulder and said, “Hey baby boy.”  
Adam turned his head to see who was touching him. His eyes widened at what he seen. “T-Tommy?”  
Tommy smiled at his crush. “Yeah. It’s me baby.”  
Adam’s eyes shifted as he gazed over Tommy from head to toe. “You look…gorgeous.”  
Tommy smiled as Adam reached up and softly touched his cheek; stroking it with one finger. The older man chuckled when he seen Tommy’s two tiny blonde pigtails on top of his head that were tied with tiny black ribbons. “That’s adorable. Now come here. I want to touch you.”  
**  
Strify had left Tommy at the bar with Adam while he searched for his own crush, Yu, whom he found at a nearby table alone nursing his beer. He knew Yu had a fetish for drag so he surprised the man by hiking up his skirt and climbing into his lap. “Hey baby!”  
Yu’s eyes widened at the sight of him. “Strify? What the fuck?”  
Strify put his arms around the man’s neck and smiled. “You know,” he said in a sing-song voice, “I’m not going to wait forever.”  
“Wait for what?”  
Strify rolled his eyes. “For you to take me into your bed!” He proceeded to reach up and put his hands on Yu’s face. “You know I want you, right?”  
Yu stared into Strify’s eyes and slowly nodded.   
“And what better place to have a little fun then here,” Strify gestured to the bar, “With friends.” He reached down and brushed Yu’s lingering hand off of his shiny boot. “C’mon. There’s someone who I’d like you to meet.”  
**  
Adam tore his eyes away from the action that was happening over at a table not far from them when Tommy moved to stand between Adam’s spread knees where he sat. Adam ran his hands up and down the green, lacy corset that Tommy had wrapped around his body. He brushed his fingers over the black lace that served as a trim just a little above Tommy’s flat chest. He ran his hands down over his tummy; feeling his body through the material of the corset. Adam felt his breath hitch in his throat when he reached under the edge of Tommy’s short, black skirt to take a gander at Tommy’s matching green lace panties. Smiling, Adam looked up at Tommy while grabbing his ass and massaging it through the panties. “Tell me glitterbaby…just where did you get all of this?”  
“From me.”  
Adam looked to his right to see Strify standing behind Tommy holding the hand of a dark haired man with red highlights in his hair. Strify was dressed also in a corset. The only difference was his was red and his hair was up in long, blonde ponytails; one on each side of his head tied with tiny red ribbons.  
Adam thought for sure that he was going to cum in his pants right there in the fucking club. He let go of Tommy, who took the opportunity to sit on his lap, to acknowledge the two strange men. “I’m Adam-“  
“Adam Lambert. I know who you are,” Strify said as he pointed to the man that was with him, “This is Yu. And you sir…” Strify extended his black gloved hand that Adam took gently in his own. It felt so thin and tiny; like a bird. “You can call me Strify.”  
Adam grinned and gave Strify’s hand a gentle squeeze then reached over to shake Yu’s hand.   
“Okay okay…now that we’ve all been properly introduced,” Tommy said as he looked at Strify, “Let’s dance.”  
**  
Everyone who was not sitting at one of the tables and booths was out on the dance floor; grinding and bumping with each other whether they were couples or strangers. Yu and Adam took their drinks from the bar and chose a table where they could get more acquainted while watching their boys enjoy themselves on the floor.  
They both tried to strike up a conversation about music and future projects but he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Tommy; especially when he lifted his leg to wrap around Strify’s waist.   
Yu watched as Strify ran his hand slowly up and down Tommy’s suede knee high boot and under his tiny black skirt as ground his tiny hips into Tommy’s. Strify’s black shiny skirt glittered in the club lights and Yu wondered what the blonde was wearing underneath. He got his answer when Strify turned around, lift the back of his skirt, and ground his ass into Tommy’s crotch. The red laced panties matched the red corset perfectly. Yu had a hard time controlling his junk as he stared at Strifys round, ass in those panties. He lift the beer bottle to his lips and stared at the dancing couple as Tommy , with his lips parted and his blonde hair in his eyes, grabbed Strify’s hips and thrust gently against his ass. If he wasn’t drunk and actually enjoying this, Yu would be out on the dance floor yanking Tommy off of his gorgeous and sexy blonde.  
**  
Adam reached down to quickly adjust himself as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. He couldn’t help but wonder if Tommy and Strify had been together before.   
Together as lovers!  
He felt a pang of jealousy and anger surge through him; kicking himself for not grabbing Tommy when he had the opportunity. Adam wanted him so bad but he never had to courage to come right and tell him. He reached down and grabbed his drink to take a quick gulp just as the boys were prancing over to the table.  
Adam looked up to see Tommy and Strify standing in front of him. Tommy bent down and put his arms around Adam’s neck to whisper, “Are you ready for a little fun?”  
Adam gave Tommy a look of confusion as the man stepped away to stand in front of Yu. Tommy reached over and lightly smacked Strifys ass as the blonde climbed up on Adam, straddling his hips. The blonde smiled down at the older man and said, “Hey baby.”  
Adam clutched the arms of his chair and glanced at Tommy who smiled at him, leaned down, and whispered, “Touch him, baby boy.”  
With permission granted, Adam reached up and ran his hands up Strifys black sequined skirt. Strify sighed and raised his arms over his head as the man moved his hands up and over his chest. “Oh yeah…”   
Strify looked to his left just as he felt Adam’s hands snake around his crotch. He whimpered as Adam gave it a light squeeze, keeping his eyes glued on the scene beside him. Tommy was bent over Yu and running his fingers through his hair while the younger man moved his hands all over his back. Jealously surged within him but subsided when he seen Yu’s eyes turn his way. Strify smiled reassured that he was going to get his way after all.  
When he felt Adam squeeze his crotch again, he reached down and pulled his hand away saying, “Do you want Tommy?”  
Adam glanced up at Strify then over at Tommy who by then was sitting on Yu’s lap whispering in his ear. He looked back at Strify and whispered a desperate, “yes!”  
Strify gave him a dark smile and said, “Then go get him.”  
The words had barely left Strify’s mouth when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked up to see Yu standing next to him; glaring at him. Strify slid off Adam’s lap as Yu said, “It’s time to go.”  
**  
The couples tore out of the club and raced back to their hotels. Yu all but threw the cab fare at the driver and chased the sexy blonde and giggling crush up to his room. Upon entering, Strify jumped up into Yu’s arms; wrapping his shiny booted legs around the younger man’s waist. Yu carried him into the bedroom and pushed Strify down on the bed. He clenched his fists and watched as Strify scrambled up on his hands and knees. “You dirty little bitch,” he growled. “You think teasing me down there was fun, don’t you?” He reached down, grabbed the bottom of strifys sparkling skirt, and threw it up on his back  
Strify shook his ass while looking back at Yu through the blonde strands of his hair. “What are you going to do about it…stud?”  
Yu reared his hand back and let the older man have it; smacking his ass. Strify yelped but pressed his lips together and hummed. “Yeah that’s it Yu. Punish me…ah!” Yu had laid another smack to Strify’s already blushing bum. He felt his panties being pulled down his legs and he braced himself for more smacks; which he received at least four more times. He felt his cock drip on the blanket of the bed. Fuck this was turning him on.  
Strify felt Yu’s hands on his warm bottom; massaging the sting of the spanking away. He keened when he felt his lover’s mouth bite gently on the flesh. “Oh Yu…please…please!”  
Yu put his hands on Strify’s hips and flipped him over on his back. He spread his legs and laid his body between them. Strify curled his booted legs around Yu’s bare back; holding him tight to his body.  
Yu stared at Strify with lust filled eyes. “What do you want?”  
Strify’s lips curled into a sly grin. “I want you…to fuck me!”  
**  
“Fuck me baby boy.” Tommy muttered against Adam’s lips as the older man crushed them against the blonde’s mouth. He rocked his hips against him; his legs curled around Adam’s waist. Adam bent the man backwards to place kisses down his neck and lace covered chest.   
The two men had not been able to keep their hands off of one another since they had left the club. Adam loaded Tommy into his car and then was barely able to keep it on the road due to Tommy ripping open Adams pants and devouring his cock. Adam had to grab Tommy and literally pulled him off his cock before he would explode and possibly cause and accident. They pawed each other on the elevator on the way up to the hotel room and then fell inside the door when they finally got inside. Tommy climbed in Adam’s lap when they managed to get off the floor and into the bedroom where Tommy attacked Adam; climbing into his lap.   
Adam reached down and flipped up the front of Tommy’s skirt. He fingered the tiny green bow that was attached to the front of Tommy’s lace panties and brushed his fingers over his hard, wet bulge. Shuddering with need, Adam leaned forward and whispered, “I want you naked. Now.”  
**  
Yu struggled to untie Strify’s corset and finally gave up letting his blonde lover finish the task.   
Strify pushed the material off of his body and bent to remove his boots. He was about to tear off his fishnet stockings when he heard you say, “Leave them on. They’re sexy as fuck.” He hovered over naked Strify as he threw the blondes legs over his shoulders. “Besides I want something to hold on to when I’m plowing you.”  
Strify giggled and moved to crawl away from Yu over the silky sheets of the hotel bed. He got on all fours again and bent down to expose his ass to his lover. He looked back and shook his ponytailed head at him. “Use these. I fucking love it when my hair is yanked.”  
“Shut up.” Yu growled as he got off the bed to strip off his pants. He couldn’t stand listening to Strify talk about past lovers. Strify was about to become HIS and no one else’s! Yu was rooting around for lube and a condom when he looked up to see Strify fingering himself on the bed. Clutching the items in his hand, he slowly rose; keeping his eyes locked on the beautiful scene before him. Strify groaned as he remained in the hunched over position; his chest pressed to the bed and his ass in the air. His fingers moved swiftly in and out of his tight ass hole as he stroked his hard, dripping cock with his other hand. Yu got on the bed and slowly knelt behind Strify. He gently grabbed the blonde’s hand and stopped the movements. “Move.”   
Strify removed his fingers that Yu replaced with his tongue; making Strify arch is back and cry out in pleasure.  
**  
“Adaaaaam!”  
Tommy arched his back as Adam savagely fingered him while licked the underside of his cock. The raven haired man lifted his head and licked his lips. “So vocal glitterbaby. You’re going to let everyone know that we’re having sex.”  
“Mmmph! Fuck them! Ahhh!”  
Adam had sucked the head of Tommy’s cock in his mouth. He curled his fingers and thrust them against his prostate.   
Tommy arched his back and screamed. “Adam! I…uhhhh!”   
Adam couldn’t pull off soon enough before he was swallowing every drop of Tommy’s spunk down his throat. He hadn’t meant for Tommy to come just yet; but the blonde obviously couldn’t help himself either.  
Tommy lay on his back trying to catch his breath as Adam raised his head to wipe his mouth off with the back of his hand. Tommy looked down at him and gave him a sheepish grin. “Sorry.”  
Adam shook his head and moved up to kiss his lover on the lips. “It’s okay. But it’s my turn now.”  
Tommy’s face softened as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He whimpered as he felt the head of Adam’s penis pierce his body.   
**  
“Ahhh yeah…” Strify fisted the sheets as Yu thrust his cock over and over into his ass. He grimaced in a bit of pain from his lover gripping his hips so tightly. Yu got the hint and bent his body over his blonde lover. With his chest pressed against gently Strify’s back, he continued to make love to him as Strify rose to meet every thrust; moaning into the pillows he laid on.   
**  
Tommy thrust his tongue in Adam’s mouth; tasting his leftover nectar he had released earlier. Their tongues twirled in an erotic dance before Adam pulled away to sit up on his knees and lock his arms under Tommy’s legs. He looked down at Tommy as he thrust his hips; making skin slap against trembling skin. Tommy arched his neck and groaned, “Adam…mmm…Adam…”  
“So tight, baby. Always so tight.”  
Tommy squeezed his ass muscles around Adam’s cock while giving him a sly grin. Adam’s face scrunched up and his jaw dropped. He was about to cum in any minute. “Oh god…Tommy…”  
**  
“I’m going to cum. Fuck!” Yu reached down and pinched the base of his cock and pulled out of his lover’s body. “Turn over. Quick! I want to look at you.”  
Strify hurriedly flipped over on his back and Yu thrust back inside him. Strify raked his nails up Yu’s back as the dark haired man groaned and shot load after load into Strify’s ass. Strify arched his hips to rub against Yu’s twitching belly and squealed as he came; making it run down Yu’s perfectly chiseled abs.  
**  
Adam collapsed on Tommy’s chest. “Ah yeah that was…oh god…still cumming….unf!”   
Tommy held on to Adam until he relaxed. He giggled as Adam lift up to slide himself out of his body. “That was so good, Adam,” Tommy muttered as he rolled over onto his tummy, “I’m so worn out.”  
Adam chuckled as he lay down next to him. “You should be after tonight. Holy fuck what you and Strify did out there was hot. I almost came in my pants right there in the fucking club.” He reached over and tucked a sweaty blonde hair behind Tommy’s ear. “What were you thinking?”  
Tommy giggled and shrugged. “It was mostly Strify’s idea. But I know how much you love it when I dress up.”  
**  
“I love it when you dress up.” Yu said as he took another drag from his cigarette.   
Strify laid next to him; covering his nose with the sheet trying to block the smell from the smoke. “I knew that you would. Was it good for you?”  
Yu exhaled the smoke through his nostrils and looks over at Strify. “What? The dancing you and Tommy teased us with? Or the sex we just had?”  
Strify laughed from underneath the sheet. “Both!”  
Yu took one more puff before he reached over and stubbed the cigarette out on in the ashtray beside the bed. He rolled over on his side to face Strify and pulled the sheet down from face. “The sex was fantastic.”  
Strify smiled and accepted a kiss from his dark haired lover. “So you enjoyed tonight?”  
Yu nodded as he pressed in for another kiss from his lover. “Like I said, baby, I love it when you dress up.” He kissed him again and said, “Let’s get cleaned up.”  
**  
Adam wrapped Tommy’s dripping body with a towel and carried him princess-style out of the bathroom; kissing him on the way to the bed. He laid him down and proceeded to take the robe off of his own freshly washed body. Tommy turned over on his side and watched as Adam climbed into bed next to him. Adam stared back into Tommy’s eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you, Tommy. I never had the guts to say before but…I really do love you.” He kissed him again. “And I want to thank you for tonight.”  
Tommy smiled and pulled Adam down on top of him as the rocker continued to bathe his face with soft kisses. “Does this mean we’re…you know…together?”  
Adam raised his head and smiled. “I’d say it’s official.”  
Sighing with contentment, Tommy rolled over and laid his head on Adams chest. “In that case…I love you too, Adam.”  
**  
“Do you love me, Yu?”  
Yu pulled Strify closer to him in the tub as he petted his wet head. “I’ve always loved you. Since the day we met. Why do you ask?”  
Strify laid his head back against Yu’s chest and shrugged. “Because you never told me. I…knew but…I didn’t want to ask.” He looked up at his lover. “I wanted you to tell me. You know?”  
Yu nodded and bent his neck to plant a kiss on Strify’s lips. ““I love you. I want you to be my lover.” He cupped some bubbles in his hand and dotted the blondes nose with it. “How’s that for a confession?”  
Strify giggled as he wiped his face with the back of his wet hand. “That’ll do.”  
There was a stretch of silence between the two men before Yu said, “Well?”  
Strify looked up and giggled. “Well what?”  
“Do you love me too?”  
Strify tipped his head back and laughed. “Yes, I love you too!”  
Yu dipped his hands under the water and ran them over Strify’s bare abdomen. “Forever?”  
Strify closed his eyes and grinned. “Forever.”


End file.
